Together for Eternity
by SlytherinCrowned
Summary: The air was cold, or maybe it was just him. With dried, dead eyes he looked about and took in all that surrounded. Bright, hot flames flickered and danced in the night, painful to look at in contrast to the dark sky...' MattxMello, post death, one shot


Disclaimer: Death Note (c) Ohba and Obata. This story was written for entertainment purposes only.

Author note: Right, so it's been a long while since I last uploaded anything, thought maybe I would XD Please enjoy, and feel free to write a review once you're done 3

* * *

The air was cold, or maybe it was just him. With dried, dead eyes he looked about and took in all that surrounded him. Bright, hot flames flickered and danced in the night, painful to look at in contrast to the dark sky. They spewed from the back of the truck and licked up the metal, ate at the woodwork of the decaying church. He was decaying, too. Those playful red and orange lights chewed him up, rid him of his clothes, of his flesh, of his body. He was nothing but a burnt out shell and a wandering soul in the remnants of the blasphemous church. The church that crumbled and allowed his wicked act to be done. That allowed his wicked act to actually succeed. Although he had done this with pure justice in mind, it was quite the opposite of holy. He was the opposite of holy and this church had welcomed it all. With a parting sigh, he left that building behind and walked calmly past the vehicles that pulled up, stopping before the black one containing several people. With a hate fueled blue-green glare he stared through the front windows. His piercing gaze fell on the cause of his death. Light Yagami. Kira.

"I hope Near catches you, you fucker." He spit in the direction of the car and though it should have landed on the steal hood, the saliva disappeared before it could land. "I hope he catches you and puts you to death. If he doesn't, I'll do it. Do you hear me?!" He shouted, hearing his ragged and tired voice echo in the darkness, but he knew that the sound would never reach the man's ears. "You took everything from me! It's all your fault, bastard! If...if you hadn't come along L would still be alive, and I wouldn't have left the orphanage when I did. I...Matt would still be alive, and him and I would be happy. Unlike now. We're both...we're both...cause of..."

His eyes watered up, and he sank to his knees in the pseudo-snow from the fire. It still felt warm, even through the knees of his thick leathers. A racking sob tore from his throat, and he hugged himself tightly, bowing till his forehead nearly touched the ground. "God damn you Light Yagami!" He cried for what felt like an eternity. All the hate and fear from his life poured out of him in waves, leaving him feeling empty and numb. His fuel was gone and he was left in the middle of no where. He didn't even look up as the cars that had pulled up drove away, daring to drive right through his body, though he felt nothing. He wasn't really there after all.

Longer still he stayed there, crouching and dead in more ways than one. He didn't even hear the heavy step of steal-toed boots behind him. He didn't hear his name being softly called. Sadly smiling, Matt knelt down, placing a hand on Mello's shoulder. That's what made the blonde jump, exiting his empty thoughts and slipping into reality. He looked up at the red head with a tear stained face, hair wild and askew, wet and dirtied from ashes. He looked like a lost child, scared and lonely in the big, wide world. "M-Matt?"

"Looks like you didn't make it either, huh?" Matt fell backwards onto his rear as Mello threw himself at the man, holding him in a tight hug. Matt immediately wrapped his own arms around the emotionally fragile blonde, rearranging their positions so as to hold the shaking man in his lap.

"Matty, I'm so sorry." He sounded like a child, quiet yet hysterical. The tears that had finally stopped renewed themselves with a powerful sob. "I didn't mean for things to end up like this." He buried his face in Matt's vest, consoling himself in the softness of the fur and the warmth of Matt's scent. His hands balled up whatever fabric they could collect in his grip.

Matt slowly rubbed along Mello's back in a comforting and soothing manner. "I know Mel, but this was always going to be the outcome. Whether you meant it or not, we were going to die today." He swallowed thickly and held back his own tears. The last thing they needed was for them both to be crying. That wouldn't get them anywhere. One of them needed to be strong, and although that was usually reserved for Mello, it seemed it was his turn. "Hey Mel, just think of it this way, we're going to be together forever now, right? Forever and ever, and nothing can hurt you or me. So you don't have to be sad anymore. 'Kay?" He offered a tiny smile, eyes shimmering with the unshed behind his ever-present goggles.

"Y-yeah." Mello sniffled and leaned back, wiping at his nose with one hand and his eyes with the other. He hadn't felt this childish even in his childhood. While preoccupied with cleaning up his face, Matt sneaked a hooked finger below his chin, coaxing his gaze to rise.

With his free hand, Matt lifted his goggles away from his face, setting them on top of his head. The movement pushed back his fringe, and allowed them both to see each other unhindered. "There's no point in mourning what happened." He ran his thumb along Mello's jaw. "So please Mel. Stop crying. I don't like it when you cry." His voice cracked at the end.

Mello's sad frown turned into a soft and understanding smile. "Okay Ma...Mail. No more crying."

And that's what did it. The job of being the strong one was returned to it's rightful owner, and Matt broke down. Mello let Matt cry on his shoulder, petting his hair gently and whispering into his ear, kissing his cheek and neck, and whatever else his mouth could reach from his position. "We're going to be alright now. Nea-Nate can handle this from here on out. I might not like the kid, but I have to give him credit." He laughed ironically. "And it only took my death to say that. I probably could've saved us both if I could've admitted that earlier. Hey Matt, I think I might be stupid. What do you think?"

Matt couldn't help the small chuckle through his tears. "Biggest idiot I ever knew." He looked up from Mello's shoulder, eyes glassy. "I love you, Mihael."

"I love you too." Mello leaned forward and pressed his lips to Matt's, losing himself in their silky taste. The taste of Matt was something he could never get enough of in life and death.

The world around them melted. The burning church whizzed by. The city disappeared in the horizon. Tokyo was but a memory, and Japan was gone soon, too. Their entire life flew past them in reverse as they sat there, the only things unmoving, lips pressed together, and arms wrapped around one another in a solid and loving embrace. From here on out they would be together, and nothing was going to tear them apart again.

Together for eternity.


End file.
